Dark Love
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: Bloom's been feeling a bit strange, and lonely lately. Why is that? Is it because she's feeling something for a certain dark powerful wizard named Valtor. Will she ever admit to the wizard about her feelings to him? Would he feel the same way about her? One-shot between Valtor/Bloom.
**Dark Love**

By: xMidnightDreamsx

Summary: Bloom's been feeling a bit strange, and lonely lately. Why is that? Is it because she's feeling something for a certain dark powerful wizard named Valtor. Will she ever admit to the wizard about her feelings to him? Would he feel the same way about her? This a one shot between Valtor/Bloom.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club_

 **AN:** This is my first one-shot. Valtor/Bloom

Hope you do enjoy this...

* * *

Dark Love

Bloom has been feeling a bit strange lately and she doesn't know why. It wasn't because she had her friends had gotten into a silly argument or anything like that. It wasn't because Sky had a few arguments with her over the past few months. Bloom noticed that he's been acting up lately because he feels like there was another man in her life that taking her away from him. She told Sky that there was no other man in her life that he's just acting silly. But in _truth,_ there was _another_ man that she'd fallen in love with and she doesn't want to tell anyone about it. She'd been seeing him quite often than she should be. She would rather keep it to herself than letting her friends know about it. Who knew how they would react or what they would say to her?

A sad, depression, look was place on her face. She wondered where could _he_ be by now? Was she really feeling that worried about him? He's a full grown powerful wizard; he could take care of things on his own but she wanted him to know that she will always be with him and on his side.

Sky had asked her to go out with him (on a date) but she refused to go out with him and had excused herself that she feeling sick. Sky already having a bad feeling behind his head that Bloom wasn't really sick, as if…some _one_ else had captured her heart. Sky didn't want to question her even further and so he simply left it at that knowing if he did continue on it would come to an end in their relationship. Though, she was absolutely feeling sick on the inside, _sick_ of worry about Valtor. What if they captured him and imprision him in the Omega Dimension? She wouldn't live knowing that. She tossed that thought from her mind; she was feeling silly that she was actually worried for him. He's a badass wizard who can find himself out of dangerous things rather easily and quickly.

She glanced at the window, it was raining outside. She watched as the raindrops slide down the glass window. Was he hiding back on Andros? Maybe he was. She wanted to go to him and find him and tell him about her strange feelings that she's having lately. Her friends had gone out to Magix awhile ago. She had told them that she wasn't feeling well and not to worry about her. She was alone thinking to herself…

 _Dark Bloom, no! What about our friends? We can't betray them like that. They would hate us then! What would Sky think about that, about falling for an evil wizard that once destroyed our realm and killed our older sister? Bloom said._

 _'But I…I mean_ we _love him!' Dark Bloom snapped back in response to Bloom._

 _'Ya, but he destroyed our realm and nearly had destroyed our parents?' Bloom explained to Dark Boom._

 _'You're hiding your feelings for him, aren't you? You are such a pathetic fairy.' She mimicked at the weak Bloom who was gazing at her reflection on the window and gave out a tiring sigh._

 _'You're such a coward Bloom! You know you don't love Sky anymore! So…get over it!' She laughed sarcastically at Bloom. Dark Bloom was right about_ one _thing. She knew she doesn't love Sky, well…not anymore._

 _'You know, sweetheart,' Dark Bloom had begun talking, 'if you haven't noticed Valtor has taken an_ interest _in us, not like those pathetic Trix,' Dark Bloom said seductively in such a sweet deadly voice that made Bloom freeze at that. She never knew…well…kind of in a way._

 _Dark Bloom smirked at Bloom, 'I see, we love him, and we can't deny love Bloom or can we now?'_

Bloom felt hot tears roll down her face. Was she really in tears that she wanted to be with him that badly. Was this the feeling of true love? Love have many different ways to get to you. She was in love with him and it took her a long time to realize that.

 _'Come on, we need to tell Valtor that_ we love _him,' Dark Bloom said, and commanded herself to get up and get the move on._

 _'But what about our friends…' Bloom felt sad about it though. Betraying her friends was cruel, but how can she ever tell them that she's in love with him._

 _'Friends come and goes, but_ love _doesn't. If we don't go after it, we might regret it big time,' Dark Bloom said a bit angrily this time._

Bloom snapped back to reality. She looked to notice that the rain and stopped. She had to tell Valtor the one thing that was important to him and to herself that she was in love with him. The truth. But how would he react to that? She remembered when she comforted him a few nights from before all alone. She kind of took off when she feeling confused about her feelings towards him…

 _On Andros' underground, where Valtor's hideout is…_

 _Bloom was all alone, visiting him to take her anger out on him for what he had caused her. She heard water dripping from the celling on the cave down on to the floor._

 _She heard footsteps getting louder in her direction. Was it him? Probably. She turned around to see him and growled a low growl at him. "Valtor!" she hissed at him angrily. He was wearing a sexy white blouse shirt which was unbuttoned and black pants… Water was dripping down from his hair, assuming he had showered and threw his clothes on. Bloom had to admit he loved good in that blouse that was unbuttoned. She felt herself blushing at the sight of that._

 _"Oh, Bloom…" Valtor had smirked right at her, almost in a sweet, kind, voice which sent shivers down her spine. Bloom was in her Enchantix form, her wings fluttering. Bloom stared at him without blinking a single blink. Valtor walked up to her, and cupped her chin towards him smirking at her._

 _"You don't have it in you,_ my love _."_

 _Bloom had gasped when he mentioned_ my love _to her. What did it mean? Probably, nothing to her. It was just his way of being nice to her. But Sky always mentioned_ my love _to her because he had feelings for her and was clearly in love with her, but with Valtor it was different. Did he just say it to piss her off. Obviously it was. He was trying to piss her and he was doing a very good job._

 _"Valtor, I—" she was cut off by Valtor who wouldn't let her explain her reason of being her at the very moment._

 _"I know what the reason why you're_ exactly _here?"_

 _Bloom arched her brows at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" locking her fierce blue eyes in his calm silver-blue eyes._

 _"You're here because you want to tell me about your feelings about me!" He threw her a crooked smile, wanting to see her reaction and to make things more interesting he took of his white blouse. He read her soo easily. It was the only explanation why she was_ here _at midnight._

 _Bloom's cheeks turned red. He was handsome….no_ sexy _was the right word for it. He had a built strong torso, eight packed abbs, and very muscular. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was impossible to deny…what she was seeing or feeling at the very moment._

 _She hadn't noticed that Valtor had his hand his waist. Looking at her from head to toe. She was an ethereal fairy,_ truly _, he never seen such a beautiful fairy in his entire life. He had never even fallen in love with a fairy before, but Bloom, she was something else entirely and he couldn't place it. Out of all the fairies he defeated and threatened in the past…he couldn't do any damage to Bloom or harm in any way as he imagined from the very beginning. He slowly traced his hands from her waist to the sides of her breasts…at that moment, Bloom blushed. He traced his hands to her face, gently caressing her cheekbones._

 _Valtor wanted to kiss the fairy of the Dragon's Flame…he leaned in to kiss her a deep passionate kiss…but she pulled away from him, feeling it was too quick. Too quick in her new relationship with him. She didn't wanted to start out that way; she wanted to started slow and easy._

 _Valtor's smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" he asked a bit worried, thinking that he was rushing things rather quickly._

 _"I don't know, Valtor." She said, a bit confused for what's going on and what she's feeling now. It was so conflicting._

 _"Maybe, we're rushing things too quickly."_

 _"What makes you say that?" Valtor questioned holding Bloom's arm firmly, but not to strong. He saw the look in Bloom's eyes. The looks of fear and worry at the same time. She wasn't afraid to be with him, but was afraid of her friends and the people around her who would think of her relationship with him. He didn't care if anyone knew about their relationship. All he wanted was Bloom to be happy with him and him being happy with her. Life was unfair in many ways._

 _"What about my friends? They would never approve of us, you know." She whispered in soft voice, her hand on his cheek, her blue eyes filled with worry about him and herself._

 _"It doesn't matter, Bloom. All I care about is seeing you being happy. I want to be with you, my love."_

 _"I'm sorry, Valtor…" tears were welling up in her eyes. She needed to go. Maybe it wrong of her to come here and talk to him. She kissed him on his cheek, "I wish, things were just different, Valtor."_

 _Valtor had let go of Bloom's arm and watched her disappear from his sight. It pained him to see her struggling like that. Bloom was his_ first _and_ only _love. He felt a stab at his heart. It was hard to see the one thing you love in life just disappear forever and know that she was never coming back…._

Bloom wanted to wearing something different, something she never wore with Sky to make it special. She was going through her closet until she saw a dress that she never wore with Sky. She waiting to wear it with someone special that would make her happy. It was a light blue v dress opening, with colorful stems of flower prints on it.

She immediately changed her outfit and slid the dress on her. Thought it was slightly tight on her from the last time she remember. She remembered it was slightly big around her waist and chest, and now it was tighter and looked much better on her. The dress was short. The length of the dress reached her mid-thighs but it was the right length not too short or too long.

She had bought this dress two years ago. She fixed her hair and make-up. She wanted to look good for _him._

She sprayed herself 'The Love Spell' perfume from Victoria Secret that she received awhile back from her mother. She loved the smell…of that perfume and it's one of her favorites from all her collection that she has.

She wore her dark thick coat on. This was her chance to admit to him the truth, which is that she does loves him and wants to be with him for all eternity no matter what others would might think.

She hoped on Magix's sake she would find him on Andros in his hidden cave. She teleported herself to Andros…hoping to see Valtor.

….

Once she made it to Andros…

As she was walking in the cave, the sounds that she was only hearing was the clicking of her heels on the hard stone floor and water dripping down to the stone floor.

 _He had to be here! It's unlike him not to be here…_

Bloom kept on walking further into the cave. She hoped that he would be here. A thud sound was heard. Bloom turned around to see no one.

 _Damn that wizard where ever he is!_

She felt a slight fear in her heart for him. Fear over the man she truly loved and was afraid that he would be gone from her life forever. She wanted him to be in her life.

 _Was he okay? Where is he? Is he captured? I told to get a freak'in cellphone! Why did he had to be_ so _damned_ _ignorant and not listen to me for once!_

This time she decided to call out for him, in a low voice since this was Andros, mermaids and merman were out on patrol in search Valtor. She desperately needed him now! She wanted to know that he was okay. Why didn't she tell him from before? Was she that hardheaded as well?

"Valtor…?" Bloom whispered as she walked further into the cave. How deep this cave was? She thought it was just a tiny-small sized cave. She never expected it to be…well so deep in….

As soon as she walked deeper into the cave she came to a stop. There was a big metal door. Bloom placed her hand on it…it was dead cold, and she could feel (sense) how thick the door was. Bloom wondered was he in there hiding all this time? So she decided to knock on the door.

She hoped he would be in there and if not, he should pray to the Great Dragon to save him from her.

The door made a loud moaning sound as it the door opened. Bloom watched as the door was opening; she gasped at what she saw. Valtor. He was leaning on the side of the door with a shock look on his face.

"Bloom?" He stuttered, shock filled his voice. He thought he wouldn't see her again—after what happened last time. He thought she would never come back to him…

Bloom gave him a dark look on her face, with a smile. "Hello, Valtor," she greeted him with a delighted look on her face happily to see him again, and felt a bit relived on the inside too.

"Can I come in?"

Valtor's eyes widen in surprise. She wanted to come in. What happened to her? How did she change her mind? He immediately said yes. He knew if he said no…he would completely regret it.

Bloom noticed that he was wearing a dark crimson robe. He was probably asleep or something like that, judging by his tired eyes, and asked, "were you asleep?"

Valtor closed the doors behind him and lead her the way to the living room where they can discuss things that are about each other…

"No, I wasn't. I was just reading…" he told Bloom so she wouldn't feel guilty about waking him up. He wasn't asleep he was just in his bed in deep thought about things he'd regretted in his life and wish he hadn't done.

"Really? Are you sure?" She grinned to him. Valtor smiled at Bloom.

As Bloom took of her coat and put it on the rack coat. "It was cold outside, more like freezing."

Valtor looked at her. The dress looked very beautiful on her and made her very sexy. Bloom looked at Valtor who was staring at her. She blushed; she never wore this dress before.

"You look…stunning, Bloom." Valtor said, scratching the back of hair looking at Bloom fully.

"Why, that's so kind of you to say," she giggled.

Valtor walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "So what do you want to tell me, beautiful?"

Bloom took a deep breath in and hoped that he had the same feelings for her and if not it would be kind of awkward to talk about it then. But she had strong feeling that he's probably feeling the same way as her.

"Well, I want to tell you something important and if I don't say, I would probably regret it for the rest of my life," she explained to Valtor.

"What is that something _'important'_ that you have to tell me, right now on this time of night?"

Valtor looked at Bloom with a dark look on his face and he could tell she was feeling something for him something dark and powerful at the same time.

Bloom blushed, "well, lets say, I want you to be with me… _forever_."

"What?" He was in daze when she said that. _Forever_ kept popping up in his head. He liked the idea that she wanted him in her life. He knew she couldn't resist not seeing him or talking to him and it meant something back then…. He just had to be patient with her and see how things would turn out.

"Lets say, I finally figured out what I really want," she purred.

"Really?" He asked grinning at her.

"Ya, I took me a while what I really wanted out of life….What I really want out of life is _you_."

"Me? Why? I thought you loved that blond prince or whatever his name is," he retorted back to her.

"Well, we kind of broke-up," Bloom gave him a half smile, and added, "lets say things weren't working out between us." Bloom had to brake-up with Sky. She knew one thing: her relationship with him can't go on anymore.

"Well, I'm glad it came to your senses. Do your friends know that you're visiting me and kind of want me to be in your life?" Valtor asked, darkly, cupping her chin towards him. Bloom looked in his silver-blue eyes, there was something in his eyes. _Love._ Bloom could see his feelings towards her.

Bloom slowly closed her eyes and he leaned in to kiss her a deep passionate kiss, a kiss that she'd never experienced from before. Once his lips met hers…a spark had happened.

Bloom felt his soft lips touching her with warmth. Inside of her she felt like she wanted to explode in millionth of pieces. Something about his kiss, was just too dark and daring to do. She felt like she was a bad girl tonight while kiss a bad boy. They kept kissing passionately as Valtor had his hands on her waist and she had her hands behind his head and they deepened the kiss….

It was something Bloom never felt before, not even with Sky. She felt this was real. This wasn't just some kiss. It felt _real_ to her _._ Not the way that Sky had kissed from before.

"No, not yet. If I did tell them before time, who knows how they would react." Bloom looked at him.

"That's a good idea. I'm going to keep quite and try to return all the spells and things that I've stolen," he admitted to her. She had made him somehow quite being such a badass wizard. She changed him. He wanted to change to be with her as well.

"You sure?" She smirked at him knowing that he was a badass wizard for nearly forever, ever since he'd been a young talented wizard.

"To start off first, I've located where your birthparents might be."

Bloom froze when he told her that. Her birthparents? But how? Bloom looked at him, her blue eyes widen. "How? Where?" hope filled her eyes. But how on Magix's sake did he actually located her parents?

"Come with me, I'll show you," he took his hand out to her. Bloom looked at Valtor and immediately placed her hand in his, and he took her to his side and lead her to his bedroom where he was doing his research earlier today.

He lead her through the long dark cold halls, and opened the door of his bedroom (which was surprisingly very clean and organize of a guy) she'd ever since in her life. Probably cleaner than Sky's room at Red-Fountain (which was nearly messy all the guys, all guys were like that expect for Valtor).

"Well, I kind of borrowed a book from you without asking you."

"What? What do you mean by that? I don't have a book that could locate my parents," Bloom said, confusedly at him.

"I know," he let go of her hand and grabbed the book which was on the table. He turned towards her who was sitting at the edge of his bed.

"It's belongs to your family. It's called "The Book of Fate" which contains your family's history in it and it even has every member of your family's fate in there…so I was kind of asking about yours. I don't mean to interfere with your life, but I want to try and make things right between us." Valtor explained to Bloom who was completely shocked about it.

Bloom never imagined in her life that _he_ was the one wizard who'd destroyed her realm along with the Ancestral Witches to fix things with her by helping her to find her parents. She was surprised by him. He was surprising. He was really trying to change after all, which was a good thing.

"Wow! I never thought you'd actually do that for me!"

"Ya, I'm trying to change…"

"I could see that. Now, do you know where they might be?" she asked, desperately and excitedly at the same time. She felt so many wild emotions were running through her veins and heart.

Her dream might come true after all. She would have two things she'd dearly thought and dreamed of her entire life. Dreaming to free her homeworld and finally seeing her parents again after all these years.

"They're in the dark dimension of Obsidian." He said darkly, unhappy by it.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked, noting the worried look on his face, as he sat by her.

"But they're not the only ones who trapped there. The Ancestral Witches are there as well…" he said, quietly at the last few words…

"The Ancestral Witches…" Bloom seethed angrily. They were the ones who did this to her. They're the ones who caused her all this pain and hole in her heart.

She placed a hand on his shoulders and reassured him, "look, we're going to do this together." she grabbed his and and put her in his showing him that he wasn't alone and she's with him, on his side.

"It's not that, Bloom. They might harm you or kill you like they wanted to do years ago."

"Oh, Valtor," she said in a soothing voice, "everything's going to be alright, I _promise_ you," she placed a hand on his cheek, gently stroking it softly.

He closed his eyes. He felt a kiss was pressed on his lips and opened his eyes to see Bloom kissing him. He placed his hand on her back and brought her in…as he laid down on the king sized bed. Valtor was tracing his figures to the zipper of her dress and was slowly unzipping it.

Bloom grinned at him playfully. She untied his robe and slowly taking it off him. Soon they both undressed themselves. Valtor still was in his boxers and Bloom was still in her panties. They both had the urge desired to have sex tonight.(Valtor had the urge more to have sex with Bloom).

"Good thing, I was saving this special dress for tonight," Bloom smiled to him.

"Well, it's a good thing that you came tonight," he gave her another kiss on the cheek.

They were both in bed lying naked the sheets of the bed covering them. They enjoyed the ten amazing ten minutes that they had in their life tonight. It was simply amazing. Valtor had Bloom in his arms and for the first time Bloom felt safe in his arms. There was nothing dangerous about him.

"I can't imagine a life without you Valtor," Bloom finally admitted to him, finally free of it. Tonight she felt like she was a free woman at last…free from the chains that was on her for nearly two years and a half.

"Neither can I Bloom."

"You know what my next dream is after finding my parents?"

"What?" He asked, wondering what she was possibly thinking off.

"To become your wife…" she said playfully.

"What? Are you serious?" He asked, surprised that she just had said that now. He didn't even think of that. She was thinking of a whole new level there. He thought she was joking when she mentioned that. Clearly, she wanted him and he wanted her.

"Really?"

"Ya, and have children with you," she added with a wide smile that matched her wide blue eyes filled with emotions.

This stopped Valtor dead on his tracks. _Children_ with her? It would be the greatest present that he would ever receive in his entire life! A dream. He'd always pictured that as a fantasy dream.

"I sure hope so…" he smiled at her.

Bloom looked at him. There's one more thing she had to be relied off…and bit her lips hoping this is what he wanted from her. She looked at him and whispered two words that he'd never thought she wouldn't say in reality but a dream…

"I love you Valtor and I want to be your _only_ fairy."

"I love you too, Bloom." He said, and kissed the top of her head, and turned off the lamp and they snuggled in bed together and fallen asleep.

Her dream was now complete forever. He was different from what she'd imagined and expected.

She was going to help her find her family and one day she would have a family of her very own with Valtor in her life. She will never tell her friends about this night she had shared with Valtor.

She loved him and he loved her in return. She felt eternally happy.

 _One day she'll have her very own family with Valtor…._ _One Day..._

* * *

 _How do you think of it? I wasn't a 100% happy with it, but what I like was how Bloom was struggling about how she feels about Valtor. Then she had a battle in her head, Dark Bloom and Bloom against each other for how they feel...even though they are one person. Everyone has a dark and light side to them, but it's how they chose their path to be. To be on light or dark. But what I felt was different than how Bloom feels about Sky in the show...to me, I feel like somehow their relationship is kind of strained in a way._

 _I hope it wasn't rushed through._

 _See you till next update...XD_


End file.
